


Come Back Home

by CarryMyThoughts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryMyThoughts/pseuds/CarryMyThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood friends that somehow along the way fall in love with each other. Of course, this road wasn't always easy for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yay I finally got this done! Ugh I hope I'm not too late!
> 
> So this is for espressocakes fic contest THAT ENDS TODAY SO BLESS I GOT THIS DONE UGH   
> I've had this idea for awhile so I hope this is good
> 
> I don't own Attack On Titan  
> I don't won you

 

**A/N: This is for** [espressocakes](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://espresso%20cakes.deviantart.com) **fic contest!!**

 

~~~~~~~~

    No matter how many times he was gone, he always came back. Ever since they were kids, he would meet up with some of his troublesome friends, but he always returned to you. But as you gaze out the window, you wonder if this time he will come back. The weather report only called for a light rain, however that isn't the case. This light rain has turned into a complete storm that knocked out the power. The small townhouse the two of you shared is covered in darkness and flashes of light as the lightning dances in the night sky. You only hope your fear of the dark and loneliness subsides soon. 

    Soon, however, won't show up for awhile. 

 

    __Age 6  
  
    " _Farlan! I'm going to the ice cream shop with my mom! Do you wanna join? It'll be fun!"_  
  
    _You grin from ear to ear in excitement at getting a cold dessert. You and your mother were about to leave when you spotted your next door neighbor out in his yard. When he heard your high voice, he trotted to the fence and jumped up to look over the edge. His ashy blond hair is sticking out an all sides of his head, making you giggle and him pout._  
  
    " _What's so funny?" Farlan demanded. All of his strength was put into keeping himself perched up on the fence but almost fell due to his large frown._  
  
    _"He he, your hair! It looks funny."_  
  
    _"Does not."_  
  
    _"Does too!"_  
  
    _"Does not! And I can't go. I'm going to a picnic," he states, smiling with a smug. To add to the hurt, he sticks his tongue out at you_  
  
    _Dejection is shown on your face as your smile practically drops to the floor. "Oh," you mutter. "Will you be back?"_  
  
    _To him, wondering if we would be back seemed like weird question, especially coming from you."Of course I will stupid, it's just a picnic."_  
  
    _"I'm not stupid!"_

Age 14  
  
    The school bell had just rung and you were in a mad dash to make it to your bus on time. It's been a month since the both of you started high school and it is more than you bargained for. The different classes, different and new people, it was all overwhelming for your young 14 year old brain. Out of habit, you race to the exact shrubbery your bus waits at in hopes of seeing Farlan. A couple minutes pass by and through the throng of eager homebound students, you have yet to see that familiar mop of hair. It isn't until a voice you've never heard of before calls out his name. 

_"Oi, Farlan, are you ready?"_

_You swivel your head in the direction of the voice and see a young teen around your age with sharp grey like eyes and pristine black hair with a smooth undercut. What he lacked in height he made up for in stature. Whoever this boy was terrified you but made you feel safe at the same time._

_Quick steps are heard and a brush of air zooms by your head, making (h/c) strands fall out of place. "Yeah, I'll be right there Levi."_

_Grabbing onto his shirt before he leaves, you harshly turn him around to face you. "Um, where are you going? I thought we were doing homework together. And I don't wanna walk by myself again, it's a little scary you know?"_

_His chest rises and falls with each heavy breath he takes to calm his fast paced heart. Since this school year had begun, he had been itching to get new friends. And that's when he met Isabel and Levi. With you being in more of the honors courses, he was in the opposite. He wasn't as smart as you, academically speaking. But where he lacked in school, made up for his street and people smarts. By this point, he was getting tired of always being around you, taking care of you when your parents were gone, and just being around your "too goodie goodie" attitude. He was tired of living in the painting you painted him as. He's not 6 anymore, and trips to places with you no longer were fun, more so a chore than anything in his mind._

_"Look, (Name), stop it."_

_Your eyebrows furrow in confusion. You open your lips slightly to speak up, but can't think of anything in time before Farlan continues._

_Before going on, he gets a nod from Levi and a thumbs up from Isabel to keep talking. He slowly breathes in and out, "I have new friends now, so you can leave me alone and stop pretending that you care about me."_

_"But I'm not pretending-"_

_"Let me finish. You're in the smart classes and I'm not. You're well liked and I'm not. We're too different to be friends. It may have worked when we were kids, but we're in high school now and I need to start thinking about what I need. So no, I'm not coming over. I'm hanging with Levi and Isabel, people you wouldn't know from your gifted and talented bullshit classes."_

_Tears form in your eyes at hearing his harsh words. Where is this coming from? From what you know, you've never tried to outsmart him or anything like that. No, you just wanted to be his friend and knowing the comforting feeling you get every time you are around him. "I," you start, "I don't understand. What did I-"_

_"Shitty brat, he's saying to fuck off." Farlan looks to Levi who's words silence you but gets the point across. You feel as if your world has gone in slow motion as everything blurs. Why doesn't he want to be around you anymore? There are so many questions you need to ask him but only one came out._

_"Will you be back?"_

_He stops to look over his shoulder at you, and simply rolls his eyes at your annoying question. Leaving you standing there, he refocuses his attention to Levi and Isabel who are idly chatting away about their next endeavor. He didn't want to treat you so horribly, but it was best he kept his distance from you for awhile. Maybe even forever._

_"Hey Farlan," Isabel calls, "why did she ask you that? I mean, doesn't she know about what happened to your parents? And about where you're living and how you're getting your money for school and-"_

_"Damnit Isabel shut up! She always asks me that."_

_ Age 18  
_

_"So that's it? You were just gonna go into the army and not tell me? What the hell?"_

_Your four years of high school have passed and it is now the summer before your first semester of college. Without your knowledge, your mother had invited him to your going away party for you. You had been accepted into a college across the country and had to move in pretty early to establish yourself in the new city. This was news to Farlan, who was more than happy to see you again after avoiding you for a long time. He thought that maybe he could try to patch things up with you after he horribly blocked you out. It was for your safety though. You couldn't know of all the trouble he was in and was causing just so he could live day to day._

_"You're one to talk, you're going to a college across the country! Don't get upset with me. Besides, this is a celebration isn't it? Of all your wonderful achievements in your fancy life." He motioned air quotes around the thought of your life up until this point._

_"Well I didn't choose to be a thug in high school now did I? Speaking of, where are Isabel and Levi? Aren't they always with you?"_

_It took lots of restraint for Farlan not to lash out at you. You didn't know what he had to go through while you were blissfully living the dream life of high school that everyone wants. He will never admit it, but he was incredibly jealous of how things turned out for you. From your smarts to your growing beauty, you had everything he wanted._  
  
    _He releases a breath he didn't know he was holding and shoves his hands into the pockets of his shorts. "I'm not seeing them today, considering we're going to the army together." His gaze suddenly becomes interested in the floor when he hears your breath hitch at his words. He takes your silence as a cue to keep going._  
  
    _"Oh, Farlan, (Name), we're about to open some of your presents," your mom calls to you from the house._  
  
    _"Okay mom, give me a few? Or just, do it later? I'm not really in the mood."_  
  
    _She nods and takes her leave, returning into the house. Your eyes shine in the sunlight, catching Farlan's attention for a quick second as he picks up where he left off. The summer air brushes by the both of them, ruffling his hair slightly and picking at the edges of your summer dress. It's cooling in the heat on this day and soothing to the conversation._  
  
    _"(Name), I have to go. I have no life here. The army gives me opportunities to try again, to do better."_  
  
    _You almost scream at him, "You do have a life here! You have my parents, your friends..._  
  
    _"You have me," you barely whisper out that lat part. Your eyes meet for what felt like ages. That feeling of home returns to your bones as you stare into those familiar eyes. A small silent tear falls from your eye as you pinch you lips closed to prevent any further outbreak of words. A cool calloused hand holds your head and you feel his thumb rub circles on your cheek to calm down your racing heart and mind. For the first time in what's felt like ages, you truly look up to him and finally understand his pain. Your mom and given you some information, but you wanted to find out everything for yourself before you left. "I'm sorry about your parents. I wish I could have helped."_  
  
    _"There was nothing you could have done. They owed people, and their debt fell to me. It's nothing for you to be concerned about."_  
  
    _"They abandoned you when you needed them-"_  
  
    _"Which is why I'm needed in the army. I'm not going to abandon someone when they need me. Levi and Isabel understand me. We've got nothing to lose._  
  
    _"I'm sorry (Name), but I don't know if I'll be coming back. So don't bother asking."_  


    _Age 23_  
  
    _You've been settled into your new city apartment for almost a year. Things seemed to be comfortable for awhile now and you couldn't be happier. You graduated college with honors and even secured a job that wasn't a boring 9-5 and it piqued your interest. On this Saturday morning, you had just completed a workout in the basement of your building and you're feeling better than you had in years. Sure, you were a little sweaty and not the prettiest picture right now, but all of this is for a better outcome on your life. To feel better emotionally, you've decided to start treating your body right._  
  
    _Considering the fact that he hasn't written to you in months._  
  
    _Since your high school graduation party, you and Farlan had partially patched things up. So every now and then he would write you a letter letting you know how things were going in the army, how Levi and Isabel were and many other things. The more you wrote to him, the more you wanted to see him. And the more you wanted to see him, the more you realized you were falling for him. Hard. Maybe the reason you always asked if he would come back was because of selfish reasons._  
  
    _You reach you door when you're met with the back of a man in front of your door. Taking out your earbuds, you slowly walk up to him and question, "Can I help you with something? You're standing in front of my home."_  
  
    _The man in question chuckles deeply and sighs, "Ah, I found it. I thought you would have recognized my hair by now."_  
  
    _His body turns and your phone falls to the floor. Your once baffled look is changed to one of pure joy as you approach him. Before you drape your arms around him, you notice something is different about his appearance. His pose seems more hunched over than usual. He eyes your movements as he starts to realize what you may have noticed. "Can we go inside? I have a lot I want to tell you."_  
  
    _You nod instantly as you fumble for your keys. Opening the door, you see him walk with a slight limp and your heart aches as fear rises from your stomach, afraid to ask what has happened._  
  
    _Once settled on the couch, Farlan takes in your new apartment. You written to him about your new life in the city and how well things had been going, but he never thought we would have the courage to be in the same air as you. For him, the past five years had been brutal for him. Basic training was one hell, while being immediately sent into battle was a hell on its on level. He didn't think that his life would have more meaning than him being in combat. And it worked for him. Until he remembered your beautiful face, your silky hair, the curves of your body, your lips...Everything. If only he knew sooner that all those times he was trying to protect you from his awful life and ways of living were because of what he felt for you._  
  
    _It wasn't until his unit was ambushed that he realized all of this things._  
  
    _Laying his head back on the tip of the couch he smells the coffee you made for the both of them, which awakens his senses back to reality. You place the mugs on an ottoman and sit down a cushion over from him._  
  
    _"You stopped writing."  
_  
    _"Heh, it's hard to write when you're comatose." Farlan tried and failed to lighten the mood after seeing your lips form a small 'o' and your eyebrows rise._

_"You, you were in a coma?"_

_He nods._

_"And Levi couldn't write it for you?"_

_"He got promoted. There was no way he could have taken the time out of his busy schedule to do such a task."_

_You pout and cross your arms over your chest, a chest that in his opinion has filled out quite nicely. He rolls his eyes a little bit and caves, "The unit I was in got ambushed one day. I was a lucky survivor though. But that came at a price." He pulls up his right pant leg to show a prosthetic limb. Your shock was visible and physical as you shakily reach out to touch it out of curiosity, but pull back out of being ashamed for wanting to prod him like that._

_Seeing you in such a vulnerable state almost prevented him continuing on, but he knew he had to finish his confession. "While I was laying there waiting on the dirt ground, I had many thoughts and images go through my head. Levi, Isabel, my unit, but most importantly I thought about you. I thought about how horrible it would be if I never came back home to you. I was thinking, I didn't want it to end like this, I didn't want us to end. All my life, you have been there and I never knew why, but as I lay there about to die I realized something very special._

_"(F/n) (L/n), I love you. From the moment you asked me if I wanted to go get ice cream with you that one day as kids, I knew. I wasn't going to a picnic, it was a gathering of sorts of my parents debt collectors. My family, we weren't good people. We hurt lots of people and stole lots of money to get that house next to yours. And as bad as that was, it was one of the best things they ever could have done. Was it acquired in an awful way? Hell yeah it was. And when they were "kidnapped" I was left to deal with everything. And when I was thinking about what I would have to do to survive, I thought of you."_

_"Farlan..."_

_"I'm not done," he whispers to you, "please let me finish. I didn't want them coming after you, so I cut you off. It hurt more than you know. Levi and Isabel were in similar situations with me and helped me out. We wanted to change our ways so we joined the Army. They're having a more successful run than I am. But that's not the point. The point is, everything I did, I did for you. So that one day I would be able to tell you the truth when I say "I'm coming home."_

The more you stared out into the nothingness outside, the more worried you became. With the rain being this bad, your paranoia set in. You didn't know much about prothetic limbs, so you wondered if they would rust from the rain. Which led to your thoughts of him being in need of oil like the tin man, which led to you dreaming out, "I don't want to be the reason he doesn't have a heart!"

    "Tch, what are you talking about?"

    The sudden sound of his voice in the silence startles you as you place your hand on your heart to calm yourself. 

    "Jesus Farlan, you scared the crap out of me! You were supposed to be home hours ago!"

    "Ugh, please don't nag me, I know that. The rain held me up at work and then the guys wanted to go out for a couple drinks after so I thought why not? But I wasn't expecting the power to go out.." he mumbles out, scratching the back of his head. 

    You slowly rise to meet him in the doorway with a candle in hand. Even in the dark, the shadows emitting from the small fire highlight Farlan's features in a way that make you fall for him all over again. You give him a small grin and he returns the favor as he brings you in tightly for a hug. 

    "I missed you. We missed you," you cooed in a loving manner as you patted your stomach. Living on an army base wasn't as hard as you imagined it would be, but it was better than you ever dreamed it would be. 

    "I know," he kisses your forehead and rubs his left hand on your small bump. The wedding band on his finger glows as he caresses your stomach. You place a hand on his face and lean in for a kiss. Against your lips he mutters, 

    "I came home."

 


End file.
